Teamwork
by Dr.ZProductions
Summary: As a young child, Naruto is given help to become a ninja an soon graduates fterwards. Then he is given a genin team 10 years later, consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. Watch... I mean...Read as Naruto and his team faces many problems, and how they overcome them. I gave up on the summary after Nara. Read to find out more.


**Hello everyone welcome to Teamwork. This story is just an idea that I had the sudden feeling to write. I hope you like it.**

**Dr. Z doesn't own any part of Naruto.**

* * *

**5 years after Kyuubi attack; Naruto age: 5**

During the night, in the middle of the street was a young boy. This crying young boy was on the ground beaten and curled up in a ball. He was crying, and those few who passed him up kicked him. Then out of nowhere four men appear. Three of them wore masks verifying that they were a part of the village's security, the ANBU Black Ops. The man that came with them didn't wear a mask, instead he wore a hat with the kanji for fire on it. The man picked up the boy, but the boy curled up even more and peaked to see who it was.

"JIJI!" The boy yelled allowing his grandfather to pick him up. Well not his grandfather per say, but someone who acts like one for the blonde child. He shunshined to the ANBU hospital, which was the only hospital in Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. When he placed Naruto on a hospital bed, he left right away. But not before leaving a note for Naruto when he woke up.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Naruto finally woke up and wondered where he was. He looked around the room, but only saw a scroll next to his bed. Naruto wondered what it was, so he reached over and grabbed the scroll. On top it said to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto opened it and read it to the best of his abilities.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are well and recovering. Naruto you have asked me many questions over the years. I can't a answer many of them, but I can answer some right now through this letter. Naruto your parents are dead and I will tell you who they are as soon as you become a genin. Naruto you are hated by the village because of their doubts. You have the Kyuubi sealed in you my boy. That doesn't mean that you are the Kyuubi, it just means that the Kyuubi lives inside of you. I repeat you aren't the Kyuubi. Also when you were sleeping we measured your chakra, and you have a jonin level chakra now, and it will only grow from now on. So I decide that since your chakra capacity is so large I would give you two scrolls. The first scroll is a how-to-guide on unlocking your chakra, chakra control techniques, and 3 Justus, the shunshin, the replacement jutsu, and Kage bunshin. I would do everything including chakra control before you start to learn the Kage bunshin. The second scroll I will give you after you graduate the academy. I signed you up for the academy, it starts in two weeks._

_Dearly,__  
__Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage__P.S. In one year there is 3 chances to graduate; the first day, middle of the year, and last day. Think wisely my boy._

* * *

**7 years later at the academy for team placement**

"Team 7 contains Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. Team 8 consists of Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Yakumo Kurama. Team 9 is still in circulation, so that makes team 10 contains Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Alright those are all the teams, your senseis will be here soon to pick you up." A man with a scar across his nose, Iruka Umino, told the class in front of him. As if right on cue one person came in. It was a woman with wrappings around her body and took team team 8. Soon every team had left except for teams 7 & 10.

* * *

**About 45 minutes after everyone else left,** two people suddenly came crashing through the window. One of them was a young boy with black pants and gray wraps that went all the way around his body and wild blonde hair that goes down to his waist. (Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshou basically). The other one was a man with silver hair that had his left eye covered by his headband. He wore the typical jonin flak jacket, but underneath it was a kimono that was connected by straps and wore black shinobi pants. The boy around the graduates ages, is Naruto Uzumaki. The man is Kakashi Hatake. Both of them were the jonins for teams 10 & 7, in their respective order. Naruto was also dragging Kakashi into the room.

"Naruto. Was that necessary to do?" Kakashi asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, otherwise we would have gotten here 2 hours later." Naruto replied.

"No we just would've gotten lost."

"How do you get lost in the city you are supposed to protect?"

"It just happens." Kakashi responds, and Naruto was about to open his mouth when someone interrupted him.

"Um I'm sorry, but which one of you is team 10's sensei?" A girl with bluish purplish hair and white eyes, Hinata Hyuga, asked Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto replies, while barely looking at any of the graduates. "I am. I'm your sensei Naruto Uzu..." Naruto stops when he sees Hinata. Then he blushes. (Before anyone quits this story remember he hasn't been around that many girls his own age, explanation why will come later). He gets down on one knee grabs Hinata's hand then he kisses it. "Hello beautiful. I'm your sensei, Naruto Uzumaki. Will you go to dinner with me?"

"No besides, sensei, isn't it inappropriate to hit on your students?" Hinata replied. Naruto starts to mope.

"Yeah your right. Sniffle. Sniffle. Alright Team 10 meet me at Ichiraku Ramen in 30 minutes. Last one there has to pay for the meal." Naruto said somehow changing his mood really quickly from happy to sad. Then he shunshined away.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"How am I not surprised that you showed up first?" Naruto asked a person entering the ramen stand after finishing a bowl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Peace. Dr. Z out.**


End file.
